downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fandyllic/Archive-2014
Downton Abbey Upstairs/Downstairs polls Hi there! Just wanted to run an idea Wikia staffers had to run a fun programs on Downton Abbey Wiki for the growing number of DA fans on Wikia. The idea is to put together a series of polls organized as Upstairs polls and Downstairs polls, centering on dramatic moments and characters from throughout the years. The polls would be the same for both: Best Person You Love to Hate, Biggest Heartthrob, Most Romantic Moment, Most Scandalous Moment. We've started collecting moments, but we thought we could also put it out to the community to add their own. We posted a similar idea on the Baker Street Wiki recently, and it got lots of interest. We'll promote this like we did the Sherlock polls. I posted a note about this on Amateur Obsessive's wall as well. Let me know your thoughts! Acardwell415 (talk) 23:40, January 28, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 :Sounds fun. I defer to Amateur Obsessive, but I will try to include some feedback. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jan 2014 11:07 AM Pacific ::Cool. Haven't heard back from Amateur Obsessive yet and it's been a while. I'm sure everyone is super busy these days! We're going to go ahead and launch polls with our own ideas of what should fill those categories. And if nothing else, it'll be fun for people to vote and see what they choose. We're all fans of the series here on my team, so I think we'll get a nice selection. We'll post later today, and invite folks to pipe up with their opinions in the comments. ::Acardwell415 (talk) 19:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 :::Hi there, wanted you to know we posted the polls and you can find them here ! While we didn't get to fish for suggestions from the community, we think the picks we made are a fun start. We hope you all will add to the discussion via comments! :::Acardwell415 (talk) 05:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC)Acardwell415 Promote Upstairs/Downstairs awards on main page and skin Hi Fandyllic! I hope you are doing well. I wanted to reach out to ask you two things! Do you think there is a spot on the main page that we could promote the Upstairs/Downstairs awards? Maybe Featured Article? We were also wondering if you would be open to having a new skin with a higher resolution (it could be a similar look or an entirely new skin...up to you!). I reached out to Amateur Obsessive as well. Let me know if either one of these is possible! Thanks so much. Best,Asnow89 @ (profile)•(talk) 18:24, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I can put a link to the Upstairs/Downstairs awards on the main page. If you have a higher-res background, please update the current one. I will try make one too. I've been sort of neglecting the background. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 31 Jan 2014 11:03 AM Pacific My edits I have made some edits to the Series 5 page (and the Episode 5.01 page) based on this link: http://sulia.com/channel/television/f/63298fdd-1693-44ce-b979-65923b96b642/. Could you look at the link and see if you agree with my adding of the information (namely the years it's set, the fact a shock is coming and the fact that Ivy has left).--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 01:57, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, this is not a reliable source. You'll notcie the article has no "by" line or date/time. Also, Sulia is a "social network", not a journalistic organization. I think you can find some of the info there from better sources. I don't think there is misinformation, but it just isn't a good source. :Here are some better sources: :* Series 5 time period: begin in 1924 and end at Christmas 1925 :** Downton Abbey without Julian Fellowes? :* "We're chugging pretty slowly through the Twenties..." :** BAZ BAMIGBOYE: Why Hollywood A-listers like Sandra Bullock sing Downton's praises :I just googled stuff to find these, so you should be able to do it. :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Feb 2014 9:28 PM Pacific Mrs. Patmore In the 2013 Christmas Special, Mrs. Patmore mentions that no-one "has wanted to squire me since the Diamond Jubilee". Queen Victoria's diamond Jubilee was on the 20th June 1887 and Mrs Patmore had to have had her season (though she would not get a debutante ball due to being a commoner) by that time. A woman typically has her season when she is 17 or 18. Going by the ages of a woman having her season and Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee, Mrs Patmore would have been born in 1869 or 1870. Do you agree? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 02:49, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :I don't agree enough for you to put this in her infobox. Chains of deduction are not good enough to rely on if they take more than one step. You assume courting only happens in "season" and when she would have been in "season". You can put this stuff in a speculation section, but not in the factual content of the infobox. -- ::If I put a "born - assuming that the courting took place at the time of her season - in 1869 or 1870" would that work?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 17:56, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :::If you have to use the word "assuming", it should only be in a speculation section. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Feb 2014 12:05 PM Pacific ::::Also, your deductions may be completely off, since according to Wikipedia, Victoria's Diamond Jubilee was in 1897, not 1887. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 18 Feb 2014 12:14 PM Pacific Oh, hey - I made a typo! Lols. Yes, I'll rephrase it. "In the 2013 Christmas Special, Mrs. Patmore mentions that no-one "has wanted to squire me since the Diamond Jubilee". Queen Victoria's diamond Jubilee was on the 20th June 1897 and Mrs Patmore had to have had her season (though she would not get a debutante ball due to being a commoner) by that time. A woman typically has her season when she is 17 or 18. Going by the ages of a woman having her season and Queen Victoria's Diamond Jubilee, Mrs Patmore would have been born - at the latest - in 1869 or 1870." Will that work? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 06:40, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :For a Speculation section, yes. Not for the infobox. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 20 Feb 2014 8:00 AM Pacific Hello Is CestWhat still blocked? The "Blocked" has disappeared from his/her profile and I want to know if I'll need to brace myself for his/her return. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 03:27, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Me again Rewatching Episode 3 of Series 1, a line struck me and I wondered if you had any thoughts on it. Violet says: "Ah, just the ticket. Nanny always said 'sweet tea was the thing for frayed nerves', though why it has to be sweet I couldn't tell you'." My personal opinion is that Violet meant the Nanny that raised her, e.g. her governess. Do you agree, or do you think Violet meant one of her actual grandmothers? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure you can tell which "Nanny" Violet is talking about. As I recall, Robert and Rosamund may have been raised largely by a nanny and it could this nanny that she is quoting. However, the meaning of "nanny" could be specific to that era and only the historian who polices Downton Abbey may know the precise meaning. :You might find this funny: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/02/21/downton-abbey_n_4762570.html -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 24 Feb 2014 3:39 PM Pacific Downton Abbey wiki in spanish Hi! I'm very interested in starting a wiki in spanish about Downton Abbey. I've seen how well you and the community keep this wiki and I wanted to ask you if I could use templates and similar colors from this wiki in the new spanish one. This only in an attempt to unify both wikis. Thanks in advance for your attention. I've already left the same message in the talk page of other admin, Amateur Obsessive. Best regards, -- Reina Rhaena Targaryen 0x36px 0x36px 20:43, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Fanfiction I need someone to write my Series 3 and Series 4 AU fanfic with me. If you want or not to apply to write it, leave an answer here. Susan Dorothy (talk) 00:24, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :It would probably best if you posted your request to the General Discussion forum board. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10 Mar 2014 10:51 AM Pacific RE: New Wiki here's the link for my new wiki: downtonabbeyfanon.wikia.com/ Susan Dorothy (talk) 00:14, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi can Reign CW Wiki affiliate with this wiki? Thanks and call me TAD :). TheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 17:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC)TheAuthenticDiariesTheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 17:30, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Your thoughts and assistance is requested Thread:16114 <--- thoughts? --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 15:38, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Your assumptions are kind of whacky. See my reply. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Jul 2014 4:46 PM Pacific John Lewis jewelry Hi Fandyllic, I was wondering whether it would be relevant to add the official collection of jewels at the bottom of the Dowton Abbey Page (programme) or in the merchandise section. I just found out there were 24 different pieces (necklaces, earrings, pendants...). http://www.johnlewis.com/search/downton-abbey/downton+abbey=brand I know it's commercial stuff but it'll be Christmas quite soon and this is the official collection. What do you think? Periodattic (talk) 19:10, September 28, 2014 (UTC)Periodattic :I would prefer we start with an article about the jewelry collection. Perhaps Downton Abbey Collection jewelry? After that we can find a proper way to link to the article that isn't too obtrusive. :It looks like this collection has actually been around since last year. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 29 Sep 2014 4:00 PM Pacific